


Be There for Me

by LittlebutFiery



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor appearances by others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: 5 moments that reaffirm Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye's friendship, and one moment that affirms their love for each other.





	Be There for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @vorchagirl's and @blueteaparty's Leather and Lace Week 2k18!

_Knock knock_.

Riza looked up from her book, surprised – no one ever called at the Hawkeye estate. Her father was upstairs, no doubt engrossed in his studies, so she rose to answer the door.

Whoever she was expecting to see, it wasn’t the young man standing before her, night-black hair falling in his eyes and a large suitcase in his hand. He was soaking wet, a consequence of standing out in the pouring rain.

“Um…hello?” she asked quietly, still surprised at the stranger’s appearance at the door.

“Good morning,” he replied pleasantly, offering her a smile that made her heart flutter. “Is this the Hawkeye estate?”

“Yes,” Riza nodded.

Another dazzling smile, another skitter of her heart. He went on, “Is Master Berthold Hawkeye home?”

“Yes,” Riza said again. “He doesn’t take visitors, though.”

“He’s expecting me,” the young man replied. “He agreed to take me on as his apprentice.”

“You’re an alchemist?” Riza asked.

“In training,” the young man said. “Can I come in? It’s a bit…wet.”

“Oh, yes,” Riza nodded, moving aside to let him in. “Sorry.”

He stripped off his soaking overcoat, hanging it on the coatrack. It didn’t seem to have done much for him, as his dress shirt was also drenched and clinging to his strong frame. Riza couldn’t help but stare at the faint outline of muscles visible through the shirt.

“I’m Roy,” the man said, sticking out a hand to shake, breaking Riza’s intense focus on his abs. “Roy Mustang.”

“Riza,” Riza replied, shaking his hand. “Riza Hawkeye.”

Roy’s eyebrows shot into his dripping bangs. “I didn’t realize Master Hawkeye had any family.”

“I’m all he has,” Riza said. “My mother died when I was young.”

They were quiet a moment before Riza said, “Let me go get Father for you. You’re not here to see me, after all.”

Roy laughed. “Maybe not. But all the same, it’s nice to meet you, Riza. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other while I study with your father.”

Riza smiled. She liked this Roy Mustang, with his silly name and nice clothes and crooked smile. It was going to be nice to have a friend around.

 

Roy was in the dining room, as always, a stack of books on the table and one open in front of him, as Riza ran back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Roy jumped at the sound, swearing loudly and falling from his chair. He yelled, “Riza, what the hell?”

Immediately, though, he quieted, scrambling to his feet and running to Riza. Something was very, very wrong. She stood there, just inside the door, trembling violently, her hands pressed to her face as her shoulders shook.

“What’s wrong?” Roy demanded gently. He made as if to put his hands around her, but hesitated.

“Todd’s been cheating on me,” Riza cried, voice muffled by her hands. “When I confronted him about it, he broke up with me.”

Roy secretly sighed in relief. He _hated_ Riza’s boyfriend, a local lughead who only liked Riza because she was pretty, not because she was smart and funny and caring and all the other things Roy knew she was.

Outwardly, though, he said, “Ri, I’m so sorry. Can I help?”

“Not unless you can make this better,” Riza wailed.

“I…” Roy started weakly, not quite sure what to say.

Riza threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Roy’s heart jumped, overwhelmed by the closeness to her. It wasn’t anything new – they had been friends for years now, often falling asleep side-by-side, sometimes in the same bed, tangled in each other’s arms.

This, though, felt different.

He hugged her close, murmuring reassurances in her ear until her tears slowed, then stopped.

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered into his shirt.

“For what?” Roy asked, surprised.

“This,” Riza mumbled. “This…isn’t like me.”

“Having your heart broken isn’t easy,” Roy replied. “It’s okay to be upset.”

“Since when have you been in touch with your feelings?” Riza laughed quietly.

Roy laughed as well, ruffling Riza’s short hair. “When I want to be.”

Riza looked up at him, a small smile on her face despite the smudged makeup running down her cheeks. “Thanks, Roy.”

“Anything for you, Ri,” Roy replied earnestly. Their relationship was a close and playful one, but this situation called for honesty. Riza was Roy’s closest friend, a woman he’d die or kill for. He truly would do anything for her.

She looked surprised for only a moment before her smile broadened. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You won’t ever have to find out,” Roy promised.

 

Riza stared down into her teacup, feeling tired and empty. She hadn’t been particularly close to her father, but to lose her only remaining family…it wasn’t easy.

The only people who had even shown up for the funeral, besides herself and the priest, were Sarah, the woman who’d often stopped by to check on her, and Roy.

It was hard, seeing Roy again. He’d told her he was leaving to join the military long before he’d told her father, promising he’d keep in touch and come visit and all kinds of lofty dreams.

Once Roy had left, though, her father had forbade any contact with him, burning one of Roy’s letters to her in front of her, and that had been that.

To see him again the day her father died, and again at the funeral, brought up all kinds of emotions she didn’t realize she’d been repressing. Loneliness, grief, anger, hurt, betrayal…they all came to the surface. When she had seen him once her father was pronounced dead, she had screamed at him, raging and pounding on his chest with her fists, before dissolving into sobs.

For his part, he took it all in stride, a sign of the maturity he’d gained at the military academy. He held her close as she cried, as he always had, saying nothing, but the beating of his heart had done enough to soothe her.

They’d spoken at the dismal funeral as though they were strangers, Roy offering a business card – a _business card_ – to her before turning to leave.

She’d nearly let him walk away, out of her life forever, before she called in a shaking voice, “Roy…I have something I need to show you.”

So here they sat, in the Hawkeye estate’s crumbling kitchen, tea before Riza, across from Roy and his coffee. Roy was quiet, watching Riza, waiting for her to speak.

Finally, the silence was too heavy, too much. She managed, “My father’s alchemy didn’t die with him.”

“He mentioned that as he was dying,” Roy replied. “You have the notes hidden somewhere?”

“…you could say that,” Riza said. She sighed. “I need to know I can trust you.”

“We grew up together, didn’t we?” Roy asked, sounding faintly hurt. “Of course you can.”

“You’ve changed. You’re in the army now. I need to know that I can still trust you, no matter what,” Riza shook her head.

Roy reached across the table and took her hands in his. “I know I was gone a long time. And things changed. We’ve both changed. But what will never change is my faith in you or how much I care about you. I will never, ever do anything to betray you.”

Riza was quiet, contemplating. She finally tore her eyes from her teacup, meeting Roy’s. There was earnestness there, compassion, and more than a little fear. He was honestly afraid of her rejection, of losing her forever. It warmed her heart, made her realize that there was someone in this cold world who cared about her. How could she ever turn down something he asked for?

“Then let me show you my father’s notes,” she finally said, rising and taking him by the hand, leading him towards her room.

 

“Damn, it’s hot,” Hughes complained, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Hughes, it’s _Ishval_. Don’t act so surprised,” Roy scowled, surveying the street in the city they’d most recently destroyed. The day after a victory always found him in the sourest of moods.

“When we’re done here, Gracia and I are going to take a nice vacation up to the north. I hear the weather there is perfect this time of year,” Hughes went on. “Not so damn _hot_.”

Roy rubbed his face, exasperated. “If I have to hear one more word about Gracia today, I’m going to burn your ass until you can’t sit for a month.”

Hughes laughed. “You’re just jealous. Face it, Mustang, you’re a romantic at heart.”

Roy scowled again, though his thoughts turned to the days he shared with Riza at the Hawkeye estate. Long nights studying together, gentle touches, sleeping side-by-side…if there was ever a woman that Roy could love, it was Riza.

“Sir,” a voice said, interrupting their bickering.

Hughes turned towards the speaker, asking, “Yes, soldier?”

Roy, though, was rooted in place, eyes wide. He knew that voice, even from a single word.

“Captain Hughes?” the speaker continued. “My commanding officer was killed yesterday…they’ve transitioned me to this duty station.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hughes frowned. “Well, if you’re stationed here, you’re under this guy’s charge.” He nudged Roy, still frozen. “You have a name, soldier?”

Roy’s blood turned to ice as his worst fear was confirmed. “Sergeant Riza Hawkeye, sir.”

Roy finally willed himself to turn around and face Riza, feeling faint. There she stood, dust all over her uniform, a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder. The quiet optimism and enthusiasm that had once been in her eyes as a child was gone – they were dark and tired from fighting a war Roy had desperately hoped to protect her from.

“Sergeant Hawkeye,” Roy greeted, voice strangled. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, sir, it has,” Riza replied.

“You two know each other?” Hughes asked, surprised.

“She was my alchemy teacher’s daughter,” Roy replied. He went on, voice harder, “I’ve been sending almost my entire paycheck to her since I joined the military, so she wouldn’t have to worry about anything once her father passed.”

“And I appreciate that, sir,” Riza said, eyes just as hard as Roy’s voice. “But I wasn’t going to just sit around and let you do all the hard work. I joined the military six months after Father died.”

“I think I’ve heard of you,” Hughes said, realization in his voice. “The Hawk’s Eye, right?”

Riza smiled dourly. “That’s what they call me. I’m a sniper.”

“It’ll be good to have you at our backs, then,” Hughes smiled. “Right, Mustang?”

Roy didn’t speak for a long time, making Hughes obviously uncomfortable; the captain quietly excused himself.

“Why are you here, Riza?” Roy asked when they were alone. There were tears in his eyes.

“I already told you,” Riza replied. “You inspired me. I didn’t want to just leave all the fighting to you. I wanted to help people, too.”

“And look where that got you,” Roy’s voice was bitter. “I wanted to protect you from this.”

“Protecting me isn’t your job. I can protect myself,” Riza snapped. “I’m here, Roy. _Sir_. Nothing can change that now.”

“Then promise me you won’t leave my side,” Roy insisted, almost violently. “Promise me that it’ll be you at my back, and no one else.”

Riza looked surprised at the depth of his emotion before nodding once. “Yes, sir. I promise.”

 

Roy’s office was empty – Riza and the boys were all gone, dismissed to their new posts, save Havoc, still in the hospital.

He sat at his desk, face in his hands. This was his fault. This was _all_ his fault. His team was gone, disbanded, dismissed, leaving him a vulnerable, useless king with no protection.

“Sir?” it was Riza’s voice and soft footsteps entering the room.

Roy looked up, telltale signs of tears visible on his cheeks. “Lieutenant.”

“I just wanted to check on you. I don’t report for my new duty until tomorrow morning, so I still have time,” Riza replied. Her voice was gentle, sad. “I know this must be hard for you…”

“Hard? You think?” Roy yelled, slamming a fist down on his desk. Riza recoiled, startled. “My best man is paralyzed, and it’s my fault. And now this? My men are gone, flung to the far corners of Amestris, and you…you…you’re in the lion’s den.”

“I’ll be fine,” Riza promised.

“You can’t know that,” Roy’s voice broke as his shoulders began to shake again. “No one can know that. Riza…if I lose you…”

“You promised me that I would never have to find out what it would be like if I lost you,” Riza replied, walking over to Roy’s desk and kneeling so she was level with him. “I promised you that it would be me at your back, and no one else. I intend to fulfill my half of that promise. It will take more than a Homunculus to break it.”

Roy pulled her into a tight hug, tears dripping onto her shoulder. “I’m scared, Riza. I’ve already lost Hughes…if I lose you…”

Riza hugged him as tightly as she could. “Equivalent exchange, sir. You’ve given me something so precious for so many years. The law of equivalent exchange says I have to repay that. And I haven’t come close.”

“What have I possibly given you?” Roy asked weakly. “All I’ve done is make your life worse and worse.” 

Riza smiled. “Do I really have to tell you?”

Roy moved back so he could look at her, see the tears streaming down her face, mirroring his own. Finally, he managed, “No, you don’t.”

She brushed his hair from his face, hands gentle against his cheeks. “You look like hell, sir.”

“We’ve been through hell, haven’t we?” Roy asked. “You and I.”

“There and back,” Riza agreed.

“I wouldn’t have anyone else by my side. Just like I said in Ishval. You, and no one else,” Roy replied.

“Someone’s got to keep you out of trouble,” Riza replied, laughing despite it all.

“And now I have no one,” Roy said quietly.

“It might seem like that now, sir,” Riza said, “But we’re still here for you. Me and the boys. We always will be. Don’t forget us.”

“I never could,” Roy whispered, voice breaking again.

Riza smiled, disentangling herself from Roy’s embrace. “I need to get going before anyone realizes I’m here. You know how to find me, sir." 

With this, she left, leaving Roy alone with a burning question.

What _had_ he given Riza Hawkeye, besides misery?

 

The blackness that had become Roy Mustang’s world flashed red for a moment before returning to endless night. Had Marcoh’s treatment worked? There was only one way to find out.

He opened his eyes before blinking hard at the harsh light that assaulted him.

“Well, sir?” Fuery demanded. “Did it work?”

Roy opened his eyes again, staring at the ceiling. He’d never noticed the amazing texture in a hospital ceiling before, all the paint globs and spackle marks. He managed, “Yeah.”

“Don’t sound so excited!” Breda huffed. “It’s not like this is a big deal or anything.”

Roy sat up to shoot his subordinate a glare but instead locked his eyes on the most beautiful thing on earth. He’d been so afraid during his blindness that he’d never see this one sight again. Never mind anything else – this was all he cared about.

He saw Riza Hawkeye, saw her smiling, and decided he could die a happy man. Almost immediately tears streamed down his cheeks, tears of joy at seeing the woman he now knew he loved.

Havoc seemed to notice this, nudging Breda and the others to give the pair some space. Riza walked towards him, teasing, “You’re useless when it rains, sir.”

“Riza,” Roy choked out, reaching out for her.

She reached for him as well, laughing as he pulled her into a tight hug. He buried his face in her shoulder, relishing the scent of lavender and clean clothes, savoring the feeling of knowing it was all over and they were safe at last.

Then he was face-to-face with her, their foreheads touching, before he pushed forward, lips meeting hers.

There was a collective intake of breath from the four soldiers and the doctor, an aura of shock pervading the room.

Roy kissed Riza as gently as he knew how, the taste of her mingling with the salt of his tears. She was frozen in place, stunned, as he kissed her.

After a moment he pulled back, opening his mouth to speak, to ask if what he had done was alright, before she grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought him back to her.

Where Roy had been gentle and sweet, Riza was desperate and rough, kissing him as though she was afraid she’d lose him again.

As though she’d wanted this as long as he had.

Finally, they broke apart and Riza murmured, “You _do_ know what I meant the night before I was stationed with Bradley, yes?”

Roy nodded. “I think what you meant was ‘I love you.’ And Riza, I love you too. More than anything. I always have.”

Riza nodded. “And I always will.”

They kissed again, cares and worries forgotten. After all, they had each other.


End file.
